Allies of Old: Malla vs Herrera
'The Tale Of Old' Malla, Former Espada of G's Forces and Aizen's command, was treading in Hueco Mundo trying to find other Arrancar's to join The Scarlet Alliance's plans at universal peace. He made his way into the deep trees of the Menos forest but could not find one single Arrancar or Vasto Lorde. A loud cry echoed through the forest, responded by several others. A heavy thump, and everything was silent. An arrancar within the Forest of Menos is a rare sight, but Herrera was not here to pick fights. An army needed men, which was why he arrived in the "underworld" of Hueco Mundo. A hollow was foolish enough to question his might, and was answered with great force. Blood was splattered on the ground, marking the hollow's end. Another presence was coming, Herrera felt through pesquisa. He shook off the blood from his clawed hand, and waited. While tracking down some potential allies he felt a great force causing most of the hollows and gillians to hide in fear, Malla smiled as he walked towards the potential threat. He exited off of a bush and found himself at a clearing with a familiar face a few feet from him. He chuckled as he looked him,"It's been quite some time since I've seen you little Herr or perhaps i should call you King Herr now." He smiled. Herrera looked at Malla with a blank face. He wasn't happy to see the other and made no attempt to hide that fact. His right hand curled into a fist while his left twitched impatiently. "Who is Herr?" the arrancar asked, condescendingly. The baby-speak irritated him. Malla suddenly lost his nice attitude and looked at him seriously as he himself was annoyed by him,"As much as i would very much like to fight you, frankly i don't have the time." He said sitting down on a rock,"I wanted to ask if you would join me." He asked. Herrera snorted. "Are you that naive to think I'd join you? I'll have a better chance convincing pluses that hollows were not hunting for their souls." Malla chucked as he looked at him,"You may believe yourself to be superior but trust me when i tell you there are thing's in this world you will never understand." He stood up and cracked his neck."It's fine with me whether or not You say yes, fact of the matter is I don't need you i need the hollows that's it." He said growling at him as he looked at him. "What do you understand that I don't?" Herrera mocked him. "You think that because you don't want to fight me, you are wiser and more knowledgeable? You insult the meaning of both." Malla smiled and laughed as he started tearing up from the pain on his hips,"Oh no no you misunderstand me, you see I don't care what you say Actually." He said as he looked at him."Fact of the Matter is I could defeat you anytime I want to, it's just i rather not try to defeat one of my old allies." "How cute," Herrera sneered. "I was never allied to you in the first place." Malla looked at him with eyes of complete emptyness now as he cracked his knuckles and his arms in prepration to fight."Very well then King, let's see what you got." Malla said growling as he stood there at the ready. Herrera was still for a moment, and a cero suddenly sped towards Malla. He didn't wait for the other to respond. Herrera used sonido to get behind Malla, extending his clawed hand to impale the other on its pointed fingers. Malla smiled as he shifted his right hand claws to intercept with Herrera's claws then absorbed the Cero into his left hand,"Redirección Cero." The Cero traveled from his left hand to his right as the energy was going to blast right in front of Herrera. Unconcerned with the technique, Herrera clamped down on Malla's hand with his claw arm, delivering a punch to the other's jaw with his other hand as the cero flooded from Malla's hand. It was absorbed by his claw arm, causing no effect on Herrera's physique. Malla chuckled as he then licked the blood as he used to bala and connected to Herrera's chest as he broke out of the grip and smiled at him,"It's been long since someone made me bleed." He said as the wound healed in a flash. Herrera only watched him. He didn't care that he was hit by a bala: such an attack was meaningless. "Then I'll make you scream." It was uncommon for an arrancar to retain regenerative powers, but that was what made them weak; They sacrifice the power to win for survivability. Herrera did not make that sacrifice. But regeneration meant nothing to him. It only will ensure that Malla will suffer to his blade. The arrancar king drew his zanpakutō, moving in again for another strike at the other. He made several swings, adding swipes from his claw arm to the mix for a torrent of deadly blades. Malla intercepted each one of the incoming attacks with his claws as well as his blade to where they were struggiling with each other. He then sonido'd upward and around the sky in a circle as he then used his '''Velocidad de Disparo '''to shot down a meteor shower of Bala's straight at the supposed king. Herrera merely raised his clawed hand towards the shower of bala, allowing the spheres of energy to be negated by the strength in his claw hand and leaving him unscathed. Not only that, but Herrera used sonido to meet the bala at its source, escaping from the shower of bala to deliver a sword strike to Malla's head. Malla intercepted by grabbing the blade with his claw as he also went for the slash at close range. Protecting himself with his clawed hand by splaying out the fingers to catch Malla's attack, Herrera decided to temporarily break the engagement. He used sonido to decrease his altitude, cutting Malla's hand along the edge as he decreased his altitude. Covering his own descent, Herrera shot another cero at Malla. Malla smiled as he caught instictivly while his eyes were no longer that of a Espada but more of a wildbeast, he then regenerated his arm as he redirected it back but did not go right at him. Suddenly Malla felt a signal being transmitted to his brain as he understood the message encoded into it." It would seem i am needed elsewhere, I will be leaving now." Malla suddenly opened a red vortex as he entered and turned at him. "There will be peace now and forever." Was the last thing his said before leaving through the vortex. Herrera sheathed his sword as Malla left and turned away. The duel was a disappointment. Category:Roleplay